


Jealous Jackababy

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [34]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Jealous!Jack, Little!Jack, Mommy!Amy, Non-Sexual Age Play, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 37 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Jack is jealous that Amy's babysitting a real baby.





	Jealous Jackababy

"I'm back!" 

Jack stuck his head out of the kitchen, where he was preparing himself a snack while Mark was upstairs recording. "Where'd you go?" he asked Amy, turning back to his apple slices. 

"Well," Amy pushed the stroller into the kitchen, setting the diaper bag into an empty kitchen chair. "One of my friends is going out with her husband for the first time since they had the baby, and they couldn't find a sitter in time, so..." She gestured to the baby, who cooed and continued trying to eat her own toes. "I'm babysitting tonight! I have her from five to nine, but she should go down for a nap soon, so I can hopefully get Chica brushed while she takes her nap." 

Jack popped an apple slice into his mouth and examined the baby curiously. "Oh. Alright, then." he picked up the plate and sat down at the table, scrolling idly through his phone while he ate. "What's her name?" he asked Amy a minute later, as she sat down and took the baby out of the stroller, cuddling her close. 

"Ava." She replied happily, nuzzling at the baby-soft skin as Ava twined her hands into her hair and tugged hard. "Agh! Oh, no, baby! No, no, no," She chorused as she untangled the tiny hands from her hair and quickly twirled it up on top of her head, using her thumb to shimmy the ponytail holder down her wrist and around the mass of hair. "There we go!" she nuzzled the baby's face and the baby giggled happily back, giving a radiant smile. 

Jack felt an unbidden twinge of jealousy, pushing to his feet and leaving his plate of apple slices on the table. "Gonna go shower." he mumbled, turning and heading up the stairs. 

Amy was much too distracted with the baby to really notice his change in mood, glad to for once have a baby she could easily carry around and cuddle up to. 

Jack passed Mark's recording room and sighed softly to himself. Once he'd gathered his clean clothes and shut himself in the bathroom to start the shower running, he leaned against the sink while the hot water warmed up, crossing his arms. "You're a grown ass adult. You absolutely don't need to be jealous of a one year old." he told himself, scowling at the wall. "Not one bit. It isn't appropriate." That, of course, didn't stop the feelings from being felt. Another, definitely tinier part of his brain argued that he did so have every right to be mad, because someone ELSE was hogging all of his Mommy's cuddles. It wasn't fair. Plus, he couldn't even cuddle up to Daddy and make it better because Daddy had grownup stuff to do! Jack scuffed his foot against the tiles angrily. Well, he thought as he stripped down and hopped underneath the calming spray of water, maybe Tyler would cuddle with him. 

It turned out Tyler couldn't cuddle either. He'd gone to Tyler's room after he'd dried off and shimmied himself into a soft dinosaur patterned kigurumi, padding down the hallway in search of cuddles. But when he'd entered Tyler's room, he wasn't there. Jack gave a grumpy whine and crossed his arms. Ethan, then. He stomped down the hall and peeked into Ethan's room. No Ethan. Jack gave a little growl. Where was everybody when he needed to be cuddled RIGHT NOW? He made his way grumpily down to his own room, grabbing his blankie off the bed and snuggling into the cozy fabric, rubbing it against his face with another whine. Not fair. He wanted cuddles. Fine. He could be a big boy! Jack flung his blankie aside, the object flying across the room and landing on the edge of the crib haphazardly. Then he stood up and stomped towards the staircase. 

Once he'd navigated the stairs, he found himself in the hallway, listening to what was going on in the other room. The TV was playing one of Ethan's episodes of My Little Pony. Jack hovered near the doorway and stuck his head in slightly. Mommy was still playing with the other baby, cooing at her and giving her the warm-soft look she always gave Jack right before bedtime. He bristled. 

"Aw, pumpkin, you're just the cutest thing!" Amy laughed, raising the baby up and nuzzling their noses together. 

That did it. Jack hurried into the room, stopping right in front of her and crossing his arms. Amy didn't look up. Jack stomped his foot angrily. "No!" he cried, lip quivering. 

Amy looked up curiously, even little Ava was intrigued by Jack's outburst. "Jack. You know we don't yell inside." Amy told him sternly. 

Jack's eyes filled with angry jealous tears. "No," he whispered, turning tail and fleeing, unable to keep looking at the way she was cradling the baby. Not thinking, he tore up the stairs and into Mark's recording studio, cramming himself under the desk. 

"What the hell? Jack? Whoa, hey, what's wrong?" Mark was only angry for a second that Jack had violated their 'don't come into the office until the door is open' rule. Jack was clearly upset, and his caregiver instinct trumped any anger he had that Jack had messed up a moment of his video. He could edit it out. Besides, he'd been standing in one spot for near on an hour and a half and he probably needed a small break anyway. Mark took off his headphones and set them on the desk, leaning down to peek underneath. "Jack? You wanna come on outta there for me?" He grunted softly as he sank to his knees and then sat down carefully, keeping his lap open as an invitation. 

Jack whined loudly and reached out, inching forward until he was close enough that Mark could grab him and pull him into his lap. "Dada." he keened softly, holding on tightly. 

Mark was perplexed. "What, baby?" he asked, frowning as he held Jack close. "What's wrong? Why did you come in here looking so upset?" he tried to find out anything he could, though he knew that he probably wouldn't get much. 

Jack just gave a pitiful moan. "Okay, alright. It looks like Daddy's done recording for the day," he decided, subtly checking to see whether Jack was in a diaper before he picked him up. He wasn't. That was the first thing Mark was going to do, he decided, standing up and holding Jack as he turned off all his equipment. That done, he carried him down to his bedroom and got his boy up onto the changing table. "We're gonna put you in a nice clean diaper, and then we're going to take you downstairs and get you something nice to eat, hmm?" Jack started to cry fitfully as Mark changed him, which only made him more perplexed. "What's the matter? I really wish you'd tell me what's the matter, Jackabug, I hate seeing you so upset." he said matter of factly as he zipped him back into his pajamas. Jack whined and whimpered as Mark picked him up, heading downstairs carefully, so he didn't overbalance and drop his lanky cargo. 

"Okay, time for a nice bottle," Mark decided, mixing one up one handed before carting Jack into the living room. 

"Oh. So  _that's_  what this is about." he stopped short, seeing Amy holding the sleeping baby. "Did he come down earlier?" 

"Yep." she murmured. "He did, and then I'm assuming he went up for you right after that." 

"That he did," Mark began, sitting down on in one of the chairs and starting to feed Jack. "I guess he was just jealous." 

"I'd say so," Amy laughed softly, putting the baby down in the portable crib she'd snapped together. "But I think things have been smoothed over now." she murmured, walking over to the two of them and pushing Jack's bangs back from his forehead. "Right, baby? Now you know not to get mad at other babies for sharing Mommy's love." 


End file.
